


Teenage Confusion and Other Bullshit

by beanplague



Category: Dimension 20, Dimension 20: Fantasy High, Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Fantasy High
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanplague/pseuds/beanplague
Summary: Kristen runs through her 5th sexuality-related crisis of the week. Fig tries to help her through this one; if only because she finds Kristen so charming.





	Teenage Confusion and Other Bullshit

“And, I don’t know, it’s like—am I gay?” Kristen is sprawled out on the beanbag chair, staring vacantly at the ceiling. “I don’t _feel _gay.”

“And how exactly do you think being gay feels?” replies Fig, who has been flipping through TV channels for the last five minutes, desperately trying to find something to watch. It isn’t that she doesn’t like being around Kristen; most of the time it’s quite the opposite. Kristen is (usually unintentionally) funny and interesting and easily corruptible. Also, she has very limited taste in music and thus believes that Fig’s music is the absolute epitome of rock and roll, so she’s great to have around for ego-stroking.

The problem usually arises in all the existential wondering about whether or not Kristen is normal or if there is an afterlife with a god who can prevent suffering or whatever. She’s not sure whether or not it’s a cleric thing or just a Kristen thing. It’s probably a mix of both.

“I don’t know—that’s part of the problem! I don’t know any of this stuff. All I know is corn and the various ways it can be used to cleanse one’s soul and also their digestive tract!”

“I mean, you also know how to jack off with it, presumably—”

“It was one time! And I told you that in confidence.”

“You told the entire group and my dad,” says Fig.

“Yes! In confidence! That fact is between you and me and the rest of our friend group. And also your dad. And also Basrar and whoever else was in his ice cream shop that day.” Kristen’s face is in her hands, now.

Full disclosure, there’s something really charming about Kristen, even when she’s crying about the relative privacy in which she told risque corn stories. Fig feels a grin tug at the corners of her lips.

“Why are you smiling? Stop smiling! This isn’t a smiling matter, Fig,” Kristen says. “I might be gay! As in, you know, a lesbian! Like, I would like girls,” she sighs. “And I don’t even know how I would begin to tell my parents! Or my prayer group! And—shit—what if I have to tell them I don’t believe in Helio?”

“I think you’d probably start with that?” Fig muses. “I mean, I’d personally start with it. Something like, ‘hey mom and dad, I don’t believe in god! Also, I’m gay!’ It’ll really cushion the blow,” she pauses. “Or, well, maybe you’d wanna do it the reverse way? Which news do you think is worse?”

“Definitely the gay thing—no, wait, the god thing—no, wait—ugh!” Kristen groans. “What is worse news, to them? I know my mom is totally looking forward to granchildren, which is dumb, but I have brothers, so—”

“Probably the god thing,” interjects Fig. “I mean, personally I think atheism is really metal, but your parents are weird.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah man, fuck the system. Kristen Applebees bows to no corn gods or authority figures.”

“Thanks, Fig.” Kristen actually manages a bit of a smile at that. “Though I’m not really committed to atheism just yet. I think I’m just… kind of in-between gods right now? Like, on a religion hiatus or something. You get it, right?”

“Totally.” Fig does not get it.

The conversation goes on for a bit with little fanfare, up until Kristen leans back in her bean bag again and sighs. “I just can’t believe I might be gay.”

Fig raises an eyebrow, and something possesses her to ask one question that’s been on her mind since this whole conversation began. “What’s with the ‘might be?’”

“Well, I haven’t really been able to test it,” Kristen says, before meeting eyes with Fig. “The thing with that Tracker girl could have been a total fluke, for all I know.”

“You don’t need to test it,” says Fig. “I feel like it’s something you can figure out on your own.”

“Fig, you’ve known me for a while—do I seem very good at figuring things out on my own?”

“Okay, you have a point there.” Fig is quiet after that, at least for a moment, as she thinks about the situation at hand. Or, to be more accurate, as she barely thinks about it at all. Suddenly, she is at full standing, making her way over to Kristen’s bean bag and then kneeling to be at eye-height with her.

“It’s just that, I dunno, I’d like to have an experience like that one day, maybe, if only to have it. And, I guess it’d be nice just to clear up all of this confusion—_whoa, _you’re really close.”

“Yep,” says Fig. At this distance, Kristen’s freckles are really apparent. The way her hair curls around her cheeks and chin is kind of cute, too. “Are you done talking?”

Kristen tugs on the hem of her shirt awkwardly. “I guess, yeah.”

“Good.” Fig tries to figure out how she’s going to go about this—she wonders if there’s a specific angle that would be better? She’s done this before, but those were eighth grade experiences, and some of those guys totally owe her one for letting them get to second base just so they could brag to their friends about it—and, you know what? She doesn’t even have to think about this. Anything is better than the experience of having a tweenage boy’s hands clumsily pawing the outside of her shirt.

Kristen kind of squeaks when Fig kisses her, which is pretty cute. Her hands flail aimlessly before settling on Fig’s sides—it’s kind of a weird, light pressure, so it feels like a ghost crawling around on Fig’s skin. Pretty cool, though. She pulls away from the kiss with an altogether positive impression of Kristen’s mouth.

“So,” she says, “are you any less confused?”

“No!” Kristen immediately starts babbling. “If anything, I’m more confused! So much more confused! And kind of vaguely horny? But mostly confused!”

“I see,” says Fig. Whoops. “I mean, would kissing again solve any of it?”

“I—” Kristen opens her mouth, before closing it and contemplating, “you know what? Yeah.”

They kiss again. It’s pretty fucking metal.


End file.
